Psonic X Touhou/Guy Rawkins
Biography Guy Rawkins, raised in the city of Chicago, Illinois in his early babyhood and childhood years, is an American adventurer, peacekeeper and the autonomous leader of the RECOM subsidiary and a league of mercenaries, officials and other freelance heroes called the Recom Hero Squad (later known as Recom Hero Coalition/R.H.C), which was primarily known to be the first-in-command while the other one is being the second. Through his adventures, he is also fearless in doing something militant and strong like releasing stress and having a lot of characteristic improvements during army training, and has a cool mind in his heroic kindness for a better future to always make genuinely good at planning against incidents and other evil threats towards humanity making him a real hero, especially before 2023 alien outbreak with incoming horde of alien invaders. Guy just personally stays his nicer characterization, together with the friendly members of R.H.S. Customs Tier 1: His actual attire. Tier 2: His complete urban military attire. Move list Special Cards *Bullet Burst - Guy pulls out his Rock Island Armory 1911 pistol and shoots a quick firearm shot at the opponent. This move can be done in low shot, standing shot for the medium attack and the heavy attack on the ground shoots diagonally upward. *Typhoon Upper - Known as the Leaping Upper. Guy performs a leaping Shoryuken-type uppercut. Mashing punch button will chain multiple hits. *Cylinder Kick - Guy does a 2-hit spin kick. The first kick hits middle and the second kick can be determined by the results of a kick button pressed: the light kick hits low, the medium kick hits middle again and the high kick hits high. *Rushing Tackle - Guy will grab the opponent by dashing forward and slam them. *Bullet Barrage - Guy quickly pulls out his M16A2 assault rifle and shoots a flurry of bullets which move faster than the eye can see. If this move took longer, he immediately reloads the gun up. *Flash Somersault - Guy does a harsh back-flip kick, which is almost instantaneous, and leaves a flashing quarter circle projectile in its wake for the additional damage in close range or normal damage in long range. *Flash Punch - Guy moves slightly forward in a flashy fashion and delivers a horizontal punch to the opponent. The amount of time the move requires and the distance Guy moves forward are being determined by strength of the punch button pressed: heavy punch takes more frames to execute and moves an entire pace forward, whereas light punch barely moves forward at all and executes quickly. *Proximity Mine - Guy lays a proximity mine on the ground. It will explode when the opponent steps on it. *Blasting Toss - Guy throws an M26 hand grenade at the opponent. The distance of a projectile can be determined by punch button pressed: light punch travels short, medium punch travels middle or hard punch travels long. Super Cards *Combo Force - Guy brings out his M16A2 assault rifle quickly and shoot the opponent to attempt the process of this Super Card. If it connects, he then continues firing them, uses his AA-12 automatic shotgun and ends the process with Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) to track them down. *Dash N' Rush - Guy performs an extended version of Rushing Tackle. If he gets closer to the opponent, he then does a series of Flash Punches before grabbing and slamming the opponent. *Flashing Impact - Guy performs a Flash Somersault from medium to heavy and ends with another counterpart that powerfully hits. *Time Travel - Guy activates the time teleportation device to travel in the past or in the future. Ultra Card *Liberation Force - Guy performs a powerful gut punch to initially attempt the ultimate attack on the opponent while dashing faster. If this punch connects, he then attacks them with a series of punches and kicks while inflicting a lot of damage, does a powerful but ground variant of Typhoon Upper sending them skyward, followed by the rapid shots of his M16A2 assault rifle at them during airborne and finally tosses an M26 hand grenade on them to knock down. Miscellaneous Introduction *You want something better? Then here I go. *Hope you are ready for this. *I am prepared to roll out. *So, are you ready to bring it up? *Don't worry. We'll get stronger in battle. *Always prepared for anything. *Recom Hero Squad, let's move out! (with the combination of Axl, Landon, Gast, Carole, Voltrex, Barris, Lite, Kirov, Allen, Tenjin, Placid, Butch, Aip, Guerrilla, Roxanne and/or Commandar Bon) *Just as the old times since we first met, friend. As always. (vs. Axl) *Do you prepare for a penetrative mission, secret agent? (vs. Gast) *Need an investigation? Do me a favor. (vs. Carole) *You ready to shoot things, pal? (vs. Landon) *I know you want to have a duel here, cowboy. Alright, let's do this! (vs. Allen) *Are you ready to blow things up, man? (vs. Kirov) *Are you prepared to beat the hell out of me? (vs. Butch/Aip) *You probably the strongest, but I'll try to easily take you down in training. You want that? (vs. Dun/Guerrilla) *I get that this brawl is just being started for our leadership. (vs. Commandar Bon) *Is the investigation got bad, foxy? (vs. Roxanne) *You up for this, heroine? (vs. Reimu/Marisa/Sanae) *What the heck are you supposed to be? (vs. Mamizou) *I don't really understand if I want you to speak either slower or faster, because I don't have any idea what that means. (vs. Shinmyoumaru) *So, you want us to see our future in the world? (vs. Hina) *Ah, so this is what the universal tyranny happens. We better finish the mission. (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *I've seen it all. *Get in here. So I can bring you in. *Always. *Is that it? Victory Pose *Eh, I feel like an action hero. *That was amazing, huh? I love it. *Looks like this has been heroic to me. *It would be fun to take action in a good fight. *Cool performance, isn't it? *I'm pretty sure I just save day... again. *We won't sacrifice ourselves to be freedom fighters. (with the combination of Axl, Landon, Gast, Carole, Voltrex, Barris, Lite, Kirov, Allen, Tenjin, Placid, Butch, Aip, Guerrilla, Roxanne and/or Commandar Bon) *Well I won a good fight, my best friend! Let's try again sometime. (vs. Axl) *That's for shooting me in the head. (vs. Landon) *That is for sneaking me on the back. (vs. Gast) *Darn it, Carole! Didn't the case had to be like this! (vs. Carole) *How many times did I whoop your butt, dude? (vs. Butch/Aip) *Much obliged, pardner. (vs. Allen) *And that's why you are required to try watching out the explosives instead of being drunk. (vs. Kirov) *Hmph... I obviously thought you had been tougher. (vs. Dun/Guerrilla) *Then we all knew you are separately the second in our leadership. (vs. Commandar Bon) *So you investigate whatever the case happens. (vs. Roxanne) *Next time lassie, you need to stay my duty and do your own important investigation. (vs. Reimu/Marisa/Sanae) *I have no idea what you are transforming into. (vs. Mamizou) *You are surely too small to talk. Thanks, though. (vs. Shinmyoumaru) *Don't worry. I hope that we can change the future. (vs. Hina) *Finally, the time of universal tyranny is over. (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Ha. Darn. Throw Attempt *Huh? Other quotes during battle *Time to end this! (upon activation of Liberation Force) Win Quotes You've done anything better in battle. Hope you are trained for the next one. I used to be an actual hero anytime I want like a wannabe named Axl. I find out whenever I’ve got a split decision in my own life, what I need is clearly the canonically correct branching. Do you ever remember what happens when I first had a dreamy meeting with my friend backwards? I contact him with my phone call back, I get the transport helicopter back, I go to the mysterious headquarters with it to meet him up if his adventure is over for a good rest at our base, and things have pretty changed. Character-specific quotes vs. self: vs. Billmore: vs. Josh: vs. Sam: vs. Rina: vs. Axl: Is it okay if I'm going on to the mission after this? Then I count on you to try your best, important friend. vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Kevin: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Butch: vs. Aip: vs. Buckethead: vs. Travis: vs. David: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Dick: vs. Nash: vs. Netsu: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: vs. Metal Commando: vs. Millard: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Keung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lang: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: vs. Marisa: vs. Sanae: vs. Sakuya: vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: vs. Youmu: vs. Yukari: vs. Cirno: vs. Byakuren: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: vs. Aya: vs. Hatate: vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: vs. Koishi: vs. Satori: vs. Alice: vs. Remilia: vs. Flandre: vs. Nitori: vs. Patchouli: vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: vs. Utsuho: vs. Iku: vs. Tenshi: vs. Seiga: vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: vs. Yumemi: vs. Kokoro: vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Keung: Jun: Katana: Lang: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Tenshi: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero